


Manip: "I Take You..." / For Eternity

by Kayryn



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-21 22:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11953845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayryn/pseuds/Kayryn
Summary: A reworked manip. A happy day for Serena and Bernie...Now updated v2.0 included.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Do not repost, use in edits, send to the cast etc. If you wish to use my manips for anything other than personal wallpapers or icons, please contact me first.


	2. For Eternity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slightly updated version.


End file.
